Unknown Specimen 5
Unkn 5= Unknown Specimen 5, referred to as Lisa in the game files, is one of the new specimens encountered in the Endless Mode. Appearance Lisa resembles a woman with gray skin, long brown hair, and a tattered, dirty beige dress. Her head droops toward her left shoulder as if her neck is broken and her face is frozen in a wide grin. One eye seems to be missing while the other is dead white. Her arms hang stiffly down at her sides and her bare legs and feet seem to be swollen. While moving, her body stays rigid while her head and neck contort violently in many directions. During her game over screen, a close up of her face is shown with a centipede crawling out of her eye and various other bugs coming out of her mouth. This also reveals that several of her teeth are missing. Gameplay The first sign of Lisa's presence is that the ambient sounds that usually play inside the mansion will go silent. From the third room onward, the screen will gradually become tinted in deep red. Occasionally, the slime variant of Specimen 1 (with its paint fading) will silently pop out of the sides of walls, always bearing a note. These notes are brief and ominous. The rooms that will appear during this "prelude" to her actual chase are limited to a select few. This includes straight corridors, fenced corridors, L-shaped rooms and corridors with several doors branching from it. As the Protagonist walks through more rooms, the screen will become redder. Alongside a deep, guttural ambiance. A few rooms later, Lisa will appear and begin chasing the player character. She enters through the door of each room and will slowly float towards the Protagonist. They must keep her in their sights, otherwise, she will immediately appear behind them and attack for a moderate amount of damage. Keep in mind that she can still move when in the player's vision. Every time she attacks the Protagonist, she teleports to a random place around them. Eventually, the room number will start looping until the Protagonist has escaped her. If she kills the player character, an image of her rotting face will flash onto the screen with this message: "You cannot dream without darkness. "You cannot wake without pain. "Tear off your foolish disguise. Notes "I've been watching you for some time now." "Why even bother filling your lungs?" "Reading these won't help you. Only death can help you." "You think you're clever don't you?" "Do you feel safe?" "Your blood smells so thick. I can hear the vessels oozing." Audio The ambience that plays before Lisa starts chasing the player. "LISA AMB2", Unknown Specimen 5's chase theme. Trivia * She is based on the character of the same name from Silent Hills' Playable Teaser (Shortly P.T.) The rooms becoming red and looping endlessly during the chase also mirror the nature of said game. * Unknown Specimen 5, along with Unknown Specimen 1, are the only enemies who can temporarily stop the room counter from increasing. |-|Gallery= LisaRooms.png|Red room and faded popout before Lisa's chase. US5InGame.png|Unknown Specimen 5 in-game. MS25_01_spr.png|Lisa's death screen. DeathScreen2.gif|Ditto, animated. LisaclosHD.png|Close up of Lisa´s face in the HD Renovation. Lisaroom3-3.jpg Lisaroom3-2.jpg Lisaroom3-1.jpg 20180429171033 1.jpg Lisaroom2-1.jpg Lisaphone.jpg Lisaroom1-3.jpg Lisaroom1-2.jpeg 20180429171002 1.jpg |-|HD= Appearance No notable changes. Gameplay She now has her own introduction room. This room consists of a small house interior with a bookcase and a corridor ending with a door to the right. Strangely enough, this corridor has an unused door (styled after the usual door of the mansion) on the left. Interacting with it doesn't bring up any text. The room loops on itself, with the end door leading back to a more desolated version of the previous room. The final version of the house is tinted a deep red, and Lisa will be found standing next to a table with a note on it in the corridor. She will disappear if she is approached. Afterward, the door will lead back to the mansion, with Lisa's chase starting. Her first appearance no longer stops ambiance noise, but will still stop the music. In addition, she can no longer teleport if observed for too long and her moving pace while observed has been drastically reduced. She still has the ability to "freeze" the room counter, effectively making her chase longer. On the other hand, the amount of damage Lisa deals is much smaller. Trivia Category:Specimen Category:Unknown Specimen